Apokolips Now!
Apokolips Now! is the seventh chapter of The Last Son, Book Four: Destinies. Superman is abducted by the New Gods of Apokolips. Plot A demoralized and weaken Superman is put in a chain gang on Apokolips. He is tagged with fellow slave Scott Free. He is then approached by Granny Goodness, who is there to see if Superman remember something important. Superman insists that he doesn't know, to which Goodness has Parademon soldiers in taking him away to be interrogated by Desaad. Three days ago. Superman, Powergirl, Krypto, and Flash respond to a robbery in progress in Metropolis. Once they have stop the robbery, a Boom-Tube portal is open before them and Kalibak and Grayven emerge. The two New Gods are there on Earth to investigate "inactive Bio-Converters" which are being altered by someone. They are also came to bring Superman before their master, Darkseid. A name which Superman immediately recognize. When Superman refuses to come with them, Kalibak and Grayven summon Parademon soldiers and catching all present heroes by surprise. This allows Kalibak and Grayven to tackle Superman into Boom-Tube portal to Apokolips, where its native red sun weakens Superman as he is found before Darkseid, who request his knowledge to finding the Anti-Life Equation. Two days ago. The Justice League are gathered on the Watchtower preparing a rescue mission of Superman. This rescue mission include having the mega-ships Perseverance and the Ardor to face Darkseid and his forces. However, they do not have any information on the location of Apokolips nor its defenses, and hence they requested the help of Green Lantern Hal Jordan, Admiral Aelfyre Whiteman, and Highfather and Orion of New Genesis - the enemy of Apokolips and allies of Krypton. Rokk Krinn and Lar Gand of the Confederate Space Police Force are sent to assist, and are the only available help given that the Galactic Confederacy is imbued in establishing diplomatic relations between Thanagar and Gordania, much to Hawkgirl's concerns. The path to Apokolips, located in the Mu'ok Galaxy, is accessing the Val'Haorik World-Gate in the Xerius Galaxy. Though the travel to Apokolips by taking a safer route would take five days. Orion propose another way: seeking the help of Lobo, who currently remains as the only person who breached through Apokolips' defenses. Without any other choices, the League consent to Orion's plan. On Apokolips, Superman is tortured under Desaad's holographic torture chamber. The torture is observed by Goodness, Glorious Godfrey, Grace, Virman Vundabar, and Tyr'uk, who is restrained by Grayven and Kalibak. Despite the torture, Superman still insists that he doesn't know anything about the Anti-Life Equation. Desaad calls off the torture and prepares the next session. Superman is haul away to Granny's Orphanage. Superman is reunited with Scott Free. Free explains to Superman about the Anti-Life Equation which is said to dominate the cosmos. He offers to help Superman in planning an escape which Free has been working on. Continuity *First appearance of Orion, Highfather, Scott Free, Big Barda, Rokk Krinn, Lar Gand, Desaad, Kalibak, Grayven, Glorious Godfrey, Amazing Grace, and Malice. Category:The Last Son, Book Four: Destinies Chapters